


Mistletoe and Magic

by tdgal1



Series: Holiday Fun Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Holidays, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver and Felicity make the rounds at QC office parties





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts).



> This is a one shot I wrote for my friend, Jacqueline for her birthday. I will get back to my other stories but I have Christmas stories on my mind right now. Have a wonderful season. tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Felicity Smoak is sitting at her desk deep in thought.  How did a certified genius who graduated with dual master’s degrees at age 19 become an executive assistant?  Even though she is a very good EA, minus the no coffee rule, it is still amazing to her that she is sitting at a desk organizing calendars, fielding calls, making sure the CEO is at meetings on time and researching for all those meetings.  On top of that, she has feelings for that CEO who has already informed her, in his own way, that he will not be with her.  Felicity is pragmatic and understands that she is doing something good and that must be enough.  Maybe she needs to accept some of the invitations she has been getting and move on.  Speaking of moving on, Oliver needs to be making rounds at the various holiday parties in each department.  Shaking herself out of her wanderings, she stands up and walks toward his office.

 

 

“Mr. Queen, you have several departments to visit so perhaps you should get started.”

 

“Felicity, is this really necessary?  Last year, I drank more cheap wine and ate more cookies than I ever wanted toes,”

 

“Yes, it is necessary.  You need to make an appearance, wish each a happy holiday and show your support to the people who work here.  Alternate cookies and wine this year.  If the cookies look decent take a cookie and don’t drink the wine and then switch it in the next department.”

 

“Fine but you are coming with me.”

 

“No, I need to finish up here.”

 

“You are coming with me.  You will be eating cookies and drinking that cheap wine with me.”

 

 

 

 

Oliver had to admit that alternating was much better.  Felicity always had great ideas.  He was so lucky to have her in his life.  Well, he would like to have her in his life in a few different ways but that is not in the cards so he will just be thankful for what he does have.  This is the last department and he can go back up to his office.  Felicity told him names and information on people in each department.  He congratulated George on his engagement in finance, asked Ellen how her mother’s surgery went and inquired on the date of arrival of Linda’s baby.  How Felicity knew these things was a mystery but he was thankful she did.  Finally, they were walking toward the door when someone yelled out “mistletoe”.  Sure enough, Oliver looked up to see the offensive weed right over where they were standing.

 

“Mr. Queen, you have to kiss her.  That is the tradition.”

 

 

Kiss Felicity?  No, he can’t.  If he kisses her and finds out what that is like, he will not be able to go back to keeping her at arm’s length.  He may not be a genius but he knows that much.  Before he can even think about it, Felicity has turned to him.  Without thinking about it, he turns and the kiss she planned to give him on the cheek lands on his lips instead.  Smells, tastes, desires flood his brain.  All he can think of is Felicity smells like vanilla, tastes like strawberries and feels like silk.  Then he hears clapping and feels Felicity pulling away and he admits realizes he wanted more.  Smiling and waving goodbye, he moves to the elevator. 

 

 

“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

 

“Dinner?  Like a date, a date-date?”

 

“Like a date.  Would you go out with me to dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 

With a huge smile on his face and a warmth spreading through him he has not experienced in years, Oliver Queen finally admitted that trying to keep away from Felicity was the dumbest thing he has ever done.

 


End file.
